This invention is directed to a toy capable of accumulating a plurality of objects, and then, in a random manner, or seemingly random manner, dispensing these objects. The toy includes an accumulator means, a chance means, and an activation means. Upon introduction of an object to the accumulator means, the object interacts with the activation means, which in turn interacts with the chance means, which moves the chance means to produce the random, or seemingly random, output of the toy.
As is evident by their sustained use, dating back to earlier cultures, games which incorporate random, or seemingly random, devices are extremely popular. Dice games and the like have been known for hundreds of years. More recently, games utilizing spinners and other random devices have met with large public acceptance.
In most childrens games which utilize dice, spinners or the like as a part of the game, the child must manipulate other playing pieces in response to the random number, color, or other instructions indicated by the dice, spinner or the like. These types of games can thus be characterized as requiring additional input, etc., from the child or adult utilizing the game. While for older children or for adults, further manipulation of objects and the like is easily accomplished, for the young child, however, especially for a group of young children, without adult or older child supervision, the playing of such games is precluded because of the lack of the necessary sophistication and/or education required to further manipulate the games.